


Fucking. Sizzling. Hot.

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Braime - Freeform, F/M, Filming, First Kiss, Love, Lust, Romance, Sex, Time - Freeform, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: **This work is RPFThe first chapter is a glimpse into Nikolaj’s mind while filming the Braime love scene during season 8.  Why does so much of it feel like he’s not acting at all?The second chapter is what happens when he realizes that Gwen might not have been acting either.There was desire in her eyes, that much he was certain of. There was desire in his too, a deep, burning desire that had been locked away, pushed down deep, and was finally bubbling up to the surface. The irony of the situation was almost laughable, as if him and Jaime were truly on the same path for a brief moment in time. Poetic justice came to mind. Is that what this is? For both of us?
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this one in mind for a while and when I had a request to write a more intimate scene from Nik’s POV I figured this would work well 😊 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy 😘 Thank you so much for reading.

Hot. If he could only choose one word to describe that entire day, ironically, that’s the one he would choose. Sizzling hot, perhaps. Two words are better than one. Or why not make it three - fucking sizzling hot. Using fucking as an adjective is a sure fire way to get your point across. Yes, that entire day was fucking, sizzling hot! Fucking. Sizzling. Hot. 

The banter between them was at its finest. _Oh piss off._ The way she said those words to him made his groin ache. His groin. Nik - the actor. Maybe Jaime was also aching, he didn’t know. He stopped trying to figure out what his character was feeling after he read the season 8 scripts - what was the point? 

_You sound quite jealous._ 5 times. She uttered those words 5 times. But the final time… her tone, the softness, the tiniest bit of uncertainty, the vulnerability - it was perfect. _You sound quite jealous._ He would never forget the way he felt after that last take. 

_I do, don’t I?_ He repeated the next line in his head each and every time, even though, sadly, he never got to utter those words in direct response with the way the scene was cut and filmed. _I do, don’t I?_ Was it the truth? Why did it make him feel something? A seething, a boiling, the pricking sting of the truth. Did she know? Could she sense it? Would she think it was just his incredible acting skills? 

_What are you doing?_ The slight quiver in her voice, the little bit of fear, the excitement, the uncertainty - it was enough to make him hard if he dwelled on it. He was quite sure he would never hear that tone from Gwen, not to the same extent, but if he could elicit just a little bit of it, just the slightest - it could bring him to his fucking knees. Would he ever have the chance? Did he have the courage to put them in a position where he could actually try? 

The way her hands grazed his chest, over and over, each time she pulled off his shirt. The bold, confident look in her eyes. Was there a hit of reality there? He had to know. He had to know if she wanted his heart to start beating faster. Or his skin to feel warm and tingly. She could have got his shirt off without so much contact, without the sensual way she trailed her fingertips up his sides. Was it intentional? Was there a little bit of Gwen - or maybe a lot? 

There was desire in her eyes, that much he was certain of. There was desire in his too, a deep, burning desire that had been locked away, pushed down deep, and was finally bubbling up to the surface. The irony of the situation was almost laughable, as if him and Jaime were truly on the same path for a brief moment in time. Poetic justice came to mind. Is that what this is? For both of us? 

His body was hot, inside and out. But even during breaks he didn’t want to leave the cozy confinement. It felt good. It felt right to burn and tingle. It constantly reminded him of where they were and exactly what they were doing in that room. But was something more happening that day? Something unexpected? Something that had always been there, waiting, hiding, simmering, ready to pounce. 

Do you feel it? He wanted to ask her. Do you feel what I’m feeling? Do you like it? Is it real? Nik had so many questions, but there was still work to be done before he would even have the chance. He wasn’t even sure he had the balls to do it. What if she laughed at him? What if she didn’t feel it? Not one bit. Was that even possible? He could read her face, he was sure of it. This scene was affecting her. Not Brienne - Gwen. 

The big moment was coming. Nik could feel it in the room. There was a new heaviness to the air, a buzz of anticipation in the room. It was everyone - the crew, the make up team, the director - they were all contributing to the tension. People were excited and nervous too. Could they pull this off? Could they make this moment everything it was supposed to be after a decade of build up? As far as Nik was concerned there should have been more, but he understood it. It was one thing he actually understood. 

Gwen was anxious. He could feel her vibe even if she hadn’t already told him how nervous she was about the kiss. He had dwelled on that confession for a long time. If it was just acting, just a brief kiss scene, why was she so nervous? Maybe it was no big deal to him. He’d done many kissing scenes and full love scenes before. It was often awkward, but it was just work. At the end of the day they all went home and it was over. 

This one was different though. This time it wouldn’t be over the moment he left the set for the day. He would spend hours analyzing each and every millisecond. He would wonder so many things - Did she like it? Did it make her feel anything? Did it turn her on? Did she want it to happen again? 

It was finally time. This wouldn’t just be one take, even if it was perfect the first time. They could repeat it several times. They could spend several minutes kissing. Could he hold it together? Could he keep his body in check with her lips on his? They were about to find out. 

This was a first. It was a first for Jaime and Brienne and it was a first for the two of them. 10 years and he had never touched his lips to anything other than her cheek. His body was already vibrating as they were moved to their marks. Nik could feel the blood coursing through his veins, pumped by his pounding heart. Could she feel it? The air between them, just those few inches of air, it was thick, dripping with tension and it was hard to breathe. Nik looked into her eyes - tell me you feel it? He asked her with his gaze. 

Gwen blinked and he was sure she nodded. Am I crazy? And I completely insane? He wondered. Did that really happen? Were they that in tune with each other that they could communicate with their eyes? There were moments in the past she seemed to know what he was thinking with a look. But there were other times she had no idea - and it was probably best back then that she didn’t. 

He said his lines, and part way through hers he pounced - _I told y…_ Nik moved up on his toes and hit his mark perfectly. The electric jolt and explosion he felt inside the second their lips met was so powerful he pulled away immediately. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I messed up.” He hadn’t messed up - not at all. If he pushed through that take would have been perfection. It would have contained all the sexiness and surprise of an unexpected first kiss - because it would have been real. There wouldn’t have been an ounce of acting necessary and Nik was quite sure it would have been obvious. 

The second take he didn’t fare much better. Their lips met and he felt the same explosion and warmth spread through him from head to toe. He felt like he was floating, weightless - it was a divine experience. He continued, until he had to touch her with his hand. As soon as his fingers brushed her skin it was as if he’d just stuck a fork into an outlet and Nik jumped back. It was pleasure and pain - an uncontrollable sting that took his breath away but felt so blissful he fought back tears. “Sorry,” he muttered again. “I just want it to be perfect,” Nik added, trying to excuse his strange behavior to the crew and director. 

He didn’t want to look at Gwen right then, but her eyes drew his up like a magnetic force. When he met her gaze he was so thankful because he saw everything he needed to survive the scene. She told him it was going to be okay. She told him she was fine. And she told him she understood. That was the most important part - she understood. All the worry and questions he had earlier disappeared. After this was over - when they left the set - he would find her. She just gave him all the courage he needed. 

It took three more attempts for the director to be satisfied, but each time felt just like the first to Nik. He was able to control his emotions better though, and get through the full scene until they yelled cut. Gwen’s mouth was warm and eager. Brienne’s mouth, he corrected himself. Gwen’s mouth. There was no point in trying to pretend they were acting any longer. He knew he wasn’t and he couldn’t wait to confirm that she wasn’t either. 

This was their first kiss - they got to try it over and over until it looked aesthetically perfect for film. The final product would be immortalized forever and Nik knew he would feel the same tranquility wash over him if he ever watched it. It was a strange battle of emotions raging inside him. Excitement, desire, anxiety, lust, intrigue - yet overall he felt at peace - perfectly calm and happy. It made no sense to try and figure it out logically, so he just quit trying. 

When it was over and they parted Nik carried the warmth of her mouth and the giddy feeling he got from touching her face with him. He waited until he was alone to let out the ridiculous smile that burst onto his face. He wanted to laugh, giggle like a teenager, but he knew if he started he would end up in a heap of happiness laying on the couch in his trailer. A few kisses and he would be reduced to an embarrassing pile of goo. That’s the effect she had on him. 

Nik changed his clothes quickly and tried to scrub off some of the makeup as best he could with the wipes on his dresser. When he was finished he threw on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. The smile would have to stay put, he couldn’t control it any longer now that he had let it out. 

He walked to Gwen’s trailer and knocked on the door. “She just left,” a crew member called out. 

“Thanks,” Nik replied politely, followed by a “fuck” under his breath. He went to his car and drove directly to the flat Gwen was renting for the duration of filming. Her car wasn’t there so he wandered up the front steps, turned around and sat down. He could have called her and asked where she was. He could have met her somewhere else. But the entire day had felt like something out of a movie so sitting patiently on her front step, waiting for her to come home seemed like the next move for the male lead in this real life rom-com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this one. It felt really good to write it. I hope you can really feel Nik’s deep emotions and experiences, that’s what I really wanted to convey by staying in his head for the duration. 
> 
> Happy new year! I hope 2020 brings you all the joy and happiness you have brought me the last half of 2019😘

Nik didn’t have to wait long at all. Less than 15 minutes after he sat down Gwen’s car pulled into the drive. She didn’t look the least bit surprised to see him waiting there as she strolled up, purse over her arm, big designer shades and three inch heels - looking every bit the shining star she truly was. 

She had two Starbuck’s cups in her hand and as she passed him she handed him one. “One cream, two sugar,” was all she said. That was exactly the way he took his coffee. 

Nik stared at the cup, baffled, and slowly stood up. He turned around and followed her inside. “How did you know?” He asked, trailing after her. 

Gwen set down her purse, took off her sunglasses and looked at him. “I know you,” she said simply, as if that was all the explanation he needed. “And I figured it would be a late night - either way.” 

What the hell does that mean? Nik wondered, but didn’t ask. “Thank you,” he mumbled instead, taking a drink of the perfect, warm coffee. He watched her kick off the heels and then peel off her jacket. The transformation from Brienne back to Gwen was like night and day. There were many people who didn’t give her enough credit for her acting skills, but if they really knew her and understood how different her and Brienne truly are, even in terms of mannerisms and the way they carry themselves - they would see that what she does when she steps into character is quite remarkable. 

As Gwen continued to go about her evening as if he wasn’t even there, walking into the kitchen, peeking in the fridge and then slamming the door shut in annoyance when she didn’t find what she was hoping for, it soon became obvious that this was his show and she was waiting for him to make the next move. He watched her a little longer though and continued to follow her through her routine like a shadow. His heart skipped a beat when she untucked her long blouse, undid the top couple of buttons and then rolled up the sleeves. Then he swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure when she slipped off her pants and tossed them aside. The shirt was long and covered her like a short dress would, but the sight of her long, bare legs, and simply the fact she was no longer wearing pants was absolutely killing him. 

He had half a mind to stay quiet even longer and see what would happen next. Would she continue ignoring him and take off her shirt too? Would she walk towards the bathroom to shower in just her underwear and bra? Or would she take everything off and wander around naked? He had a feeling she was quite comfortable roaming her house in the nude when she was alone. He gave his head a shake. Stop. 

He had come there for a reason and it wasn’t to be a creepy voyeur watching her every move. “Gwen,” he said softly. She stopped tidying up the coffee table and stood up straight. She turned to face him with a little, amused smile, as if she was thinking - It’s about time. “Tell me you felt it too,” he whispered, his eyes pleading with her to give him what he wanted. 

Her face became more serious and he waited, panic rising, preparing for the worst. Slowly she nodded and he felt like the entire universe was suddenly perfect - stars aligned, sun shining brightly, everything was just right. His vision felt more vibrant, his senses stronger, and his soul felt light and free. It was like everything he ever wanted was just laid before him on a shimmering, silver platter. 

Nik closed the distance between them. It felt like he was floating when he walked. He was no longer anxious. The knots in his stomach were gone now and it felt amazing to be so carefree. It was short lived though because as soon as he leaned in to kiss her he felt Gwen’s hand on his chest, stopping him. Before he even knew what it meant everything came crashing down in an instant. 

“Wait,” she said. Wait - not ‘stop’ or ‘don’t’ or ‘fuck off.’ The rollercoaster ride of emotion he was on started to chug back up a steep hill of hope. “You better not make fun of me for this or I’ll kill you,” Gwen added firmly. Nik shook his head, looking at her in awe. That part of his game, the teasing and banter, it was on the shelf for the time being anyway. She was mesmerizing and he didn’t even know if he could speak properly at that point anyway. “Can you do it just like we did for the scene?” She asked. “I, um,” she stammered. Wait, what is this? Gwen, stumbling over her words? Almost shy, a bit uncertain? Nik liked this new development. It was reassuring and gave him a confidence boost. “This probably sounds ridiculous but we had our first kiss today in front of a dozen or more people. It was amazing,” she sighed. Fuck yes, he screamed internally, trying to hold it inside so she wouldn’t think he was a moron. “But I want to know what it would have felt like if we were alone - and, uh - if it was really, for sure - us.” She was looking at him like he’d been looking at her earlier, begging for understanding. 

She didn’t have to worry though because he completely understood. What he didn’t understand though, was how two people could be so in sync with one another? How could they feel the same things? Think the same things? Want the same things? Even though they were so different personality wise. It blew his mind how they just seemed to ride the same wavelength. Part of him had always known it, but the more often he actually saw concrete evidence, the deeper he understood how special and unique their connection really was. 

From that moment on that night, the words between them were few. There would be plenty of time to talk later, but right then he just wanted to express his feelings by showing her exactly how much she meant to him and how deeply he desired her. The way to start was to fulfill her request. He wasn’t sure exactly where she wanted him to begin, so he started by attempting to unbutton his own shirt with only his left hand. 

When Gwen shoved his hand out of the way she didn’t speak the line Brienne had said, but the slight smirk on her face told him that he had picked a good place to start. His heart was beating wildly, even before he felt her soft fingertips graze his skin when she started to pull off his shirt. 

This time there would be no one to yell cut if they did it wrong, no one to analyze and scrutinize their every move, but it didn’t matter anyway because Nik knew this run through would be perfect - masterful even. This time it was really them. There was no acting, no hiding their feelings and emotions, no faking emotions or personalities that weren’t really their own. When he felt his body respond to the slightest graze of her fingers he didn’t have to ignore it, or fight it off - this time he could embrace it. 

His hand actually trembled slightly when Nik went to reach for her shirt. Gwen saw and he knew it touched her deeply to see that side of him. When she reached to move his hand away she held it, just for a moment, to give him comfort. 

Their eyes locked while she unbuttoned her own shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Nik knew it sounded cliche but he felt like he could get lost in her eyes, like they truly were a window to her soul. He could see so much emotion and knew how to read her expressions on the surface, but there was so much more going on when he took the time to look deeper. He vowed if he got the chance to look into those ocean blue pools of mystery whenever he wanted, that he would spend a lifetime deciphering everything she would allow him to decode. 

He stayed lost just long enough, before he finally went for the kiss in the same eager, hungry way that Jaime had. It was pretty easy because he was feeling all of those things anyway. He wanted to devour her, taste her, and eat up everything she gave back. Nik made sure to follow the same general pattern that their first kiss had followed - well, before he broke away to gather himself. But it didn’t take long for the kiss to find a life of its own, a new path forged by the fact it was real and they were completely alone. 

His hand was in her hair and touching her face, just like it had been, but this time his other hand found the small of her back, urging her closer in a way they weren’t given the opportunity to do earlier that day. All the same feelings he had felt the first time were still there. The spark, the electricity, the blood pumping through his body, but this time there was even more. There was everything that came with the ability to be free and be themselves, but also the emotion and elation that came with knowing she felt it too. 

Nik knew the old saying that you can’t start a fire without a spark, but that was the opposite end of the spectrum for them. They were quickly creating a raging inferno, a blazing wildfire, that would be impossible to contain. Once a fire like that starts there’s no stopping it and Nik felt comfort in that knowledge. He never wanted it to end. He couldn’t fathom the idea of never feeling the insatiable burn when the two of them were close. Now that they had allowed it to grow and burn freely - it would never be the same again.

The science geek in him created a new metaphor in his mind. In the past there were physical changes between them when they were near each other, like how a piece of metal gets hot and turns to liquid, but cools off and goes back to a solid eventually. They had moved beyond that now to a chemical change. Once a piece of wood burns it turns to ash and can never be a piece of wood again - exactly like their relationship. Undergrad Biology class was over - they had moved into a masters class is Chem. 

The fucking heat between them in that moment could impact global warming, Nik thought with amusement, as their tongues brushed and he felt his core temperature rise even higher. He wondered if he was supposed to stop the kiss? There was no director to yell cut. Did she just want to relive that first kiss again? Or did she want what would naturally come next? Did she want all of him? Would she give him all of her? 

Her hands on his ass, pulling him closer gave Nik his answer. He was hard and she wanted to feel it. She wanted to know how much he desired her. He released his own grip on her long enough to shove his pants to the floor. As soon as did Gwen pulled him with her, falling back onto the couch and tugging him down on top of her, their mouths still locked as they eagerly explored each other. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, lining them up perfectly. Without their remaining clothes in the way he could have slid the tip of his dick inside her and then shoved all the way into her core. That would have to wait though, because this first kiss was still raging and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The crazy part was that he didn’t want it to end, even if it meant moving to the next step and finally getting to watch his cock fill her up. 

There weren’t many times in his life that he was perfectly happy to just kiss a woman, but if Gwen were to pull away, climb off of him and get dressed he would have been just fine with it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want more, but he was just so incredibly thankful for what he’d already been given. He felt pressure on his groin area and Nik realized she was grinding on him - that discovery alone turned him on even more. If she wanted something hard to rub her clit on she was certainly getting it. 

As they kissed and she continued to rub herself against him, Nik let his hands start to roam her body, touching her arms, shoulders and back, before settling right on her ass. He rested them there lightly, one on each cheek, and just enjoyed the motion of her movement. The rocking, pulsing, and grinding started off slow, but then increased in both speed and pressure to the point he could sense her desperation. Nik wanted to move with her, but she was going to come and he didn’t want to distract her in anyway. It was so sexy and erotic, and he wished he could watch her face, but her tongue was curently in his mouth and she had him pinned down too. He could have over powered her if he really wanted to, but he hoped this was only the first of many orgasms they would share - he could watch her another time. 

On a day he was feeling very blessed already he was given another gift. She stopped moving and he felt her body tense, her legs squeezing his thighs - then she broke away from his kiss and gasped. Her face twisted and she moaned loudly - it was the finale and he had got to see it after all. She looked so beautiful - perhaps more stunning than he’d ever seen her look before. This special moment, the epitome of intimacy, she was sharing with him was incredible. He hadn’t done anything to cause it, but she still allowed him to be a part of it and Nik was so grateful. 

Her chest was still heaving as she panted lightly, so he gently stroked her thighs, over and over. Gwen hadn’t opened her eyes yet and it worried him. Would she be bashful about what had just happened? It wasn’t like her to be shy about anything, but this was new territory and he had a lot to learn. He wanted to know everything she liked and didn’t like. He wanted to know exactly how to pleasure her, bring her to the brink and push her over. Slow down, he told himself. How about getting through the first time and making sure you make a good enough impression she’ll want to come back for more. 

Nik reached up and undid her bra, as it fell away she opened her eyes. He felt immediately foolish for worrying. Her eyes were sparkling and her gaze was every bit as strong and confident as it always was. There was something else too - she was looking at him like she often did when he completed a scene and he knew he’d nailed it. It was strange because like he’d already noted - he hadn’t done anything. Maybe that was the point. Maybe she was thankful that he’d known to just let her do what she needed to do and support her afterwards. 

He didn’t take his eyes off hers as he slid both hands up her stomach and settled them on her breasts. They were small but fit into his hands nicely. She also had very sensitive nipples which he found intriguing. He barely grazed them and she moaned loudly. He did it again and got the same response, so he increased the pressure. Gwen gasped, glared at him harmlessly and swatted his hands away playfully. He laughed and gave her an apologetic look. 

She bent her head and kissed him again, but gave his bottom lip a good nip at the end. Okay, point taken, he thought, smirking at her. If he wanted to play, she knew how to play. He did want to play, but not right then. He had avoided thinking about the current state of his cock for too long and her shifting forward to kiss him had reminded him just how badly he needed some relief. 

Can she read my mind? He wondered, as Gwen slipped off him and offered a hand to help him up. She bent over, right in front of him and pulled her panties down to her ankles, giving him a full view of heaven. His dick ached - it literally ached and throbbed. He pulled the waistband of his underwear out and looked inside before shoving them down the same way Gwen had. He was rock hard, so thick and engorged he could see the veins under his skin, swollen and raised as they meandered down his shaft. 

She turned and looked him over, smiling as her eyes lingered on his cock. He didn’t know if she was doing it on purpose to make him crazy, but her tongue was lightly wetting her lips as she stared at him. Touch me, he begged silently. No, wait - don’t, he pleaded. He wasn’t sure how much of her touch he could handle. How does she know what I’m thinking? His mind screamed as she gave him exactly the compromise he needed. With a single finger she reached out and traced a single circle around the tip and then she laid down on the couch, exactly where he’d been. 

Nik didn’t dwell on the psychology of why she did or didn’t take him to her bedroom. He decided to chalk it up to the fact that she knew how desperately he needed to be inside her. Any bit of chill or restraint he had went out the window when he looked down and saw her lying there, legs spread, waiting for him. There was moisture glistening all along her slit and he just knew how slick and wet it would be when he spread her and slid inside. 

In two quick steps he was by her side and had a knee down on the soft material of the fairly firm couch cushion. He lined up and without even a second to take a breath he plunged the tip of his cock into her, somehow holding back just enough to do the rest it slowly, inch by inch. When he was fully inside her he almost started to panic. He actually had to take a minute to calm the wild insanity that had taken over his senses. He was freaking the fuck out and he didn’t even fully understand why. It’s Gwen - he came to the realization that she was the reason he was freaking out. This wasn’t just any woman, or any sweet piece of ass - it was her. And she meant everything to him. 

“Nik,” she said softly. He looked at her right away. “It’s okay. I understand and I feel the same way - but it’s okay. Trust your heart.” From that moment on that’s exactly what he did - and his entire body, mind and soul thanked him for it. He moved slowly, giving and taking, paying special attention to what made her moan and what made her sigh. The more he focussed on her the easier it would be for him to last longer and give her even more of himself. 

He felt absolutely everything as they fucked - but it was much more than just the physical - it was the connection they had emotionally, it was the way the room seemed cozy and romantic even if they were fucking on a couch. It was also the way she made him feel like he could breathe in a way he’d never known, and how being inside her gave him so much clarity. 

His balls were starting to tighten when he saw her move her hand to touch herself. Nik groaned and prayed he could hold on long enough to enjoy every second of this. She wants to come again he realized. I need to let her. I need to give her what she needs this time. Nik was in tune with her movements and he matched his speed to hers. While she rubbed slow light circles he fucked her gently, but as she started to move faster so did he. Come on, fucking come baby, he thought. He wasn’t sure she was into the dirty talking thing and they had built the whole encounter on such few words it didn’t seem like the time to speak. 

If he was going to pull out it was time, but for some reason he didn’t and Gwen didn’t seem concerned - though, to be fair, she was rather distracted. Come on, please, come with me, please, Nik begged. I want to feel it, I need it, he pleaded. It was too late though, he couldn’t hold back any longer, he was right there - right at the edge. But just as his body jerked he heard her cry out. He’d done it. He’d lasted just long enough for them to freefall together. Gwen’s nails dug into his skin where she was gripping his arms, but he didn’t care - it felt better than he could have ever imagined to have her gripping him from the inside as her body pulsed and throbbed, squeezing the last of his desire out of him. 

Nik didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again and saw her smiling up at him. She looked tired, but blissful and happy - exactly what he was feeling. It was as if their emotions had mirrored each other the entire day, even though he hadn’t found that out for sure until recently. He was truly spent, more emotionally than physically, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing. It was the most cleansing and cathartic experience of his entire life. 

She reached up and played with his hair for a moment as he held himself over her and then she smiled at him again. “Come on,” Gwen said. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“My room,” she replied, giving him a knowing look. Had he passed the test that allowed him into her personal space? “I’m not usually the cuddling type, but I have a feeling you are, so I want you to have that.” 

It wasn’t until they were lying together, naked, in her bed that Nik finally spoke again. “What have we done?” he whispered. He didn’t say it with regret because he would never regret a second of what they had shared. It was more out of curiosity. 

“That was coming for a long, long time,” she said softly. Gwen twisted around in his embrace so they were facing. “We have plenty of time to talk about it, but not tonight,” she whispered. He knew she was right. They would talk it through like they did everything else, but he wasn’t anxious or worried about it. After what they just shared it would be nice to just bask in how good it felt for a while and analyze it all later. 

“Close your eyes,” she cooed. He felt her fingertips graze over his eyelids and down over his face. “I really needed this before we film that other scene,” she breathed. Nik knew exactly what scene she was referring to and he hugged her tighter, letting her know he would never hurt her that way. Gwen kissed his forehead, then his mouth and Nik sighed. “Sleep,” she said gently. Nik wiggled a bit and laid his head on her chest, then to the sound of her heart beating he did just that.


End file.
